


Partita in D Minor

by Video_killed_the_radio_host



Series: The Magnus Archives Fluff [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eventual Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Fluff, Jon doesn't understand feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Violinist Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host
Summary: Martin follows the sound of music. He finds a side of Jon he's never seen before
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Magnus Archives Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Partita in D Minor

Martin walks through the Institue as he prepares to leave but stops when he hears violin. He wasn’t aware anyone who worked at the Institute listen to classical music, other than maybe Elias. 

He follows the sounds, coming to a stop outside the file room. The music is louder now. He knocks but gets no answer, so he slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open. Looking inside, he sees Jon with his back to the door. So it isn’t a tape. He watches Jon play with a small soft smile. It’s another minute or so before Jon stops and lowers the bow. 

“Martin.” Jon says without turning around.

“I-I’m sorry-” Martin stammers, taking a step back. 

Jon sighs softly and gently rests the violin into the open case waiting on the table. “Partita in D minor.” He answers the unasked question. 

“Oh.” Martin pauses and adds “It sounded beautiful.”

“I know.” Jon says rather defensively, wringing his hands nervously. “I’ve been working on it for a while.”

Martin blinks at him a few times. “I didn’t really peg you for a violinist.” He says awkwardly. “How long-”

“You don’t have to pretend you actually care.” Jon interrupts. 

“No-no I think it’s great!” Martin offers a shaky smile. “Music is a good way to cope with the fact that our job-your job- is deadly.” 

“What are you still doing here?” Jon asks instead of addressing the prior statement.

“I was just leaving when I heard you.”

“Why are you here so late?” Jon locks the case and turns his head to finally look at the other man. 

“I...was worried about you.” Martin admits.

“I’m fine.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Martin.”

“Jon.” Martin raises his chin a little. 

“Are you trying to annoy me into self care?”

“Is it working?”

Jon scowls. Then sighs. “A bit. Yeah.”

Martin beams. “Wonderful.”

Martin smiles softly. “Good.” He pauses and looks at the violin case. “Do you often play here?” 

“Why does it matter?” Jon retorts, clearly trying to sound annoyed but failing. Martin sees the faint pull of the other man’s lips.

“So yes then?”

“Yes. Fine. I do. I play here. A lot.” Jon runs his fingers over the soft aged leather of the case. “My mind is always so full of things and the noise drowns everything else out. The harder pieces work the best because it gives me something to focus on.”

Martin hums and pulls a chair away from the table, sitting down. He folds his hands on his lap and smiles up at Jon. “Play for me?”

Jon stares at him, speechless for once. “Excuse me?”

“Will you play for me...please?” Martin tries again.

“...Why?”

“Because you play good.”Martin smiles brightly. 

“I could fire you for being nosey.”

“You could but I have the feeling you secretly like having me around.”

“Shut it.” Jon rolls his eyes but unlocks the case anyway.

“I don’t think I will.” Martin watches Jon with an amused expression. 

“No. You never do.” Jon muses, inspecting the bow before picking up the violin. He runs the bow across the string, playing a single cord and adjusting his hold. “What do you want to hear?”

Martin hums. “Surprise me.”

“You are no help.” Jon sighs before closing his eyes and pulling the bow across the strings once more before starting to play a slow melody. It sounded like a waltz but a bit sadder. How fitting for Jon. 

Martin listens with a fond expression. Jon looked almost like a different person now. He wasn’t as tense or on guard as he usually is. He looked...approachable. Martin had gotten so caught up in the moment, in awe of how beautiful Jon looked, that he hadn’t realized the song had ended. 

“I loved it.” Martin smiles. 

“I love you.” Jon says softly, as if just coming to a realization. The silence in the room was deafening as Martin feels his ears heat up. Jon makes a rather undignified noise and drops the violin before hurrying out of the room.

The violin hit the table before falling to the floor with a sickening crack. Martin feels his heart break at the sight of the mangled instrument. He crouches and picks it up. Maybe he could fix it?

——-.——-

Jon avoided Martin for the next week and a half, keeping to himself out of quiet embarrassment. There was one morning he was nearly late thanks to the nearly ever present London rain but he arrived at his office to find his violin case resting on the desk. He carefully opens the case, looking over the instrument. It was in near perfect shape, save for a few scratches in the neck. “How…”

A folded piece of white paper tucked beside the bow catches his attention. Jon picks it up and opens it. 

_ Sorry it took so long. I’d love to hear you play again sometime.  _

_ And I love you too  _

_ -M _


End file.
